swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Besalisk
Besalisk Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Besalisks evolved from large flightless avians, though they are often mistaken for a reptilian Species. They are bulky, fleshy beings able to survive for long periods without food or water. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, Besalisks narrowly avoided enslavement by calling in favors with various influential underworld connections. Many are still working off their freedom, especially those Besalisks foolish or desperate enough to seek aid from the Hutts. Besalisks have never sought official representation in the Galactic Senate, and generally seem content to go about their business and leave galactic affairs to politicians and bureaucrats of other Species. Communities on their homeworld are sparsely populated, and few offworld colonies of Besalisks exist in any era. Although Besalisks have contributed little to the galaxy in terms of resources and technology, they integrate easily into almost any civilized society, and have no trouble using what other Species have to offer. Besalisk Characteristics Personality: 'Besalisks are seen as gluttonous, an unfair characterization considering their bodies store water for days, and food for over a week. Another false assumption is that they are nervous or in poor shape because they sweat profusely. In truth, they're simply accustomed to much cooler temperatures than most other Species. Besalisks are sociable, gregarious, and keen-witted. '''Physical Description: '''Besalisks are stocky humanoids with thick arms, a bony headrest surrounded on either side by short feathers, and a wide mouth with a large elastic sack dangling from it. The average Besalisk stands about 1.8 meters tall. Male Besalisks have four arms, while female Besalisks can have as many as eight arms. '''Homeworld: 'Ojom, located in The Outer Rim, is a cold ocean world covered in giant glaciers that slowly move across the planet's surface. Each glacier supports a small Besalisk commune. Ojom has many space stations orbiting it, most of them larger than any planet-based commune. These stations fill the role of Ojom's spaceports and are more hospitable than the planet's surface. '''Age Groups: Besalisks age at the following stages: '''Language: '''Besalisks speak their own language, made up of grunts, growls, and barks. Written Besalisk uses a simple alphabet and short words. Besalisks learn Basic with ease. '''Example Names: '''Lexia Trexor, Taster Dannex, Dexter Jettster, Rysken Mokksi, Henk Zessek. '''Adventurers: '''Besalisks usually roam the galaxy to get away from their desolate homeworld, or to turn a tidy profit. They often become embroiled in smuggling ventures, gunrunning, and organized criminal activities without realizing the gravity of the situation. Besalisks have been know to abruptly quit these activities on occasion to pursue their own interests, much to their former employer's dissatisfaction. Besalisk Species Traits Besalisks share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Besalisks receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Besalisks are hardy and tough, but their large build tends to make them clumsier than other Species. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Besalisks have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Besalisks have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Extra Limbs: '''Male Besalisks have four arms, and female Besalisks can have as many as eight arms, this means a Besalisk can hold up to four (Males) or six (Females) items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Besalisk can wield two (Males) or three (Females) two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Food Stores: '''Besalisks can go without food for twice as long as they normally could (For a total number of days equal to twice their Constitution score), and go without water for three times the normal (For a total number of hours equal to three times their Constitution score), see the Endurance skill for more details. * '''Arctic Natives: '''A Besalisk can reroll any Survival check made to resist Extreme Cold, keeping the better of the two results. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Besalisks can speak, read, and write both Basic and Besalisk. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Besalisks